Ishti Bonden
Ishti Bonden was a Force-sensitive human bounty hunter active during the Mandalorian Wars who worked with Gonbor Nyron and Da'bral. Biography Childhood When Ishti was a young child, a Jedi came to his home on Corellia to take him to the Jedi temple on Coruscant where he would be trained. However, his parents, superstitious about Jedi - believing that they were evil people that stole babies - refused to hand him over. When Ishti's father threatened to fight the Jedi, the Jedi left, refusing to fight good people. Not long after, the family moved to Shili, where they became rich. On Shili, Ishti trained in fencing and shooting almost daily and excelled at school. However, a few years later his parents were killed and he and his brother Liamo were taken into slavery by the Zygerrian Slave Empire. In Slavery He was separated from his brother and taken to Zygerria, where he was sold for 400 credits to the owner of a Corellian mine, like the one his father had worked in. Once there, he worked with a group of other slaves to dig a tunnel to the hangar so that they could escape. A year after Ishti had arrived, they made it to the hangar, but a slaver called Soma new about the plan and they were apprehended immediately. Ishti tried to attack Soma but was knocked out by another man and dragged onto a ship. He woke up to discover that he had been rescued by mercenaries, who had also rescued his friends. However, the ship was too crowded so they sent all the slaves but him back to the surface in escape pods, where they had unfortunately been found by the slavers. They did not tell him why they had kept him rather than any of the other slaves as their client refused to pay them if they did. Becoming a Bounty Hunter At some point, he became a bounty hunter and a member of the Bounty Hunters' Guild. During this time, he worked with somebody pretending to be a bounty hunter, but was actually a wanted criminal. From then on he remembered to check his accomplices' identities with retinal scans. Meeting Nyron Years later, in 3978 BBY, when he was in his early thirties, he took a job to intercept some stolen property of The Grin on Tatooine with his good friend Da'bral, Gonbor Nyron, and Karlien and Merich Vox. Merich had been told to stay back, yet he flew into the fight alone. They were then surprised by snipers, who managed to kill Merich. Karlien rushed to his side and was also killed. Ishti blamed Nyron because he had been flattering Merich's combat ability, and even when Da'bral made him realise that he had no proof, he could not forgive Nyron. They dropped off the property and gave the bodies to Farrel Ti'ron, who had promised to take them to Clotis IV for 2,500 credits. They then returned to the cantina where they had met the Voxes. Approached by Weon At the cantina, they were approached by Weon Jen, under the alias 'Gan Sendi', who hired them to kill a criminal. He offered them 50,000 credits, with 5,000 upfront, and so Ishti accepted. Nyron took the money and the information on the target and left on his own ship before the other two realised. As Ishti and Da'bral left on theirs to try and find him, he fired at them from behind as they came out of hyperspace, damaging their ship. Ishti managed to disable Nyron's ship, and so Nyron took an escape pod down to the planet. Ishti and Da'bral found his pod and tracked him to a city. They found Nyron in a cantina, and he rejoined them. Nyron then kiled a guard and ran after another one, but lost him. Ishti knocked him out using his blowpipe and dragged him back to the ship, abandoning the mission. They returned to Clotis IV, and Nyron went delirious because of the strange coctail of drugs inside him. They called for a doctor to help him, but he killed the doctor. All three of them were arrested. The next day, Nyron and Ishti were sentenced to death by Kara Damarn, without a hunters' lodge. But Weon interupted before her orders could be followed. He offered to hire Ishti again, and told Kara that Kara if she did not tell the Guild that he hired Ishti directly, he would not tell them she neglected to hold a hunters' lodge. Ishti chose Olulm Streev as well as Da'bral and Nyron to join him on the mission, which Weon informed them was to steal a red box. Strangely, he also told them that only Ishti was allowed to touch it. Nyron then tried to escape and claim the reward for himself, but he was stopped by Ishti and Da'bral, although not before damaging Da'bral's eye. They then recovered the box from Ven Dagda's crew, and stopped off at Yavin Station to repair Ishti's armour and the ship. Nyron stole the box, but when they recovered it nothing bad seemed to have happened. They interrogated Ven, but he could tell them nothing about his employer because he'd collected the box from other pirates. They were then ambushed by other members of Ven's crew and they were forced to return him. After deciding that Nyron was more trouble than he was worth they dropped him off on Yavin 13. Personality and traits Ishti was witty, confident, responsible and intelligent, but could also become angry if he was passionate about something. However, as he got older, he became more weary and resigned, due in no small part to his partnership with Nyron. Ishti was incredbly skiled with a blowpipe, but relied on it too heavily. He was also skilled with blasters and vibroswords. Equipment As a bounty hunter, Ishti wore an experimental exosuit that enhanced his speed and strength. He carried a blowpipe, a vibrosword, a vibroblade, and a flame-shooting blaster rifle. Appearances * Dealing With Nyron (first appearance) * The Bounty Hunter Category:Bounty hunters Category:Humans Category:Characters in "The Bounty Hunter" Category:Characters in "Dealing With Nyron" Category:Corellians